


По заявкам

by Сашка_О (AgnessaAgni)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:42:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24716257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgnessaAgni/pseuds/%D0%A1%D0%B0%D1%88%D0%BA%D0%B0_%D0%9E
Summary: Короткие исполнения заявок по разным пейрингам.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Natasha Romanov, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

1\. Есть надежда  
Для: Lindesimpino, с рисованием не вышло, простите.  
Пейринг/размер: кэпостарк, драббл

...Тони Старк, возможно, ни разу в жизни не сидел у нормального такого, обычного костра. Чтобы там ночь, луна, жареный зефир, что там ещё полагается? Страшные истории? Чтобы всем было жутко и сладко от того, что страшно, но всё равно - неправда и никогда не случится на самом деле? Ну вот, ничего такого в жизни Тони Старка наверняка не было — побочный продукт неприличного богатства.  
Стив на самом деле — тоже. Побочный эффект войны. Котелок из каски, бурда вместо нормального кофе, похлебка из какого-то подозрительного концентрата вместо жареного на прутиках зефира (в те годы зефира-то ещё не было).  
Ну так вот, что Стив имеет сказать?  
Они с Тони всё ещё не сидели и вряд ли когда посидят.  
Потому что вокруг пустыня (очень похоже на Афганистан, Тони ненавидит Афганистан, Стив ненавидит Афганистан потому, что его ненавидит Тони). Луна есть, но, блядь, холодно до… Костерок этот мелкий, горстка сухой травы, щепы, бог знает чего ещё, и надолго его не хватит. И он совсем не греет, но с костерком лучше, чем без, это такое оранжевое пятно посреди черноты, и Тони тянет к нему пальцы. Очень холодно. Прежде, у фронтовых костров, Стив рисовал. Здесь у него ни блокнота, ни угля, только онемение в кончиках пальцев.  
Прижимаются друг к другу так близко, что это уже не объятие…  
Стив ненавидит, но очень хорошо умеет выживать.  
— Нас найдут, — уверенно обещает он, — нужно только дотерпеть до утра.  
— Нужно будет в конце-то концов, — стучит зубами Тони, — пожарить эти ебаные маршмеллоу.  
Ну, есть надежда, да. Подкрепляемая едва слышным стрекотом вертолетного винта. Хотя до утра далеко.  
— … как нормальные люди.


	2. Одиннадцать с половиной

Для Night visitant, вбоквел к “Когда кошка на горе мяукнет”, простите. Если коротко: у всех людей (почти) есть коты-компаньоны. Говорящие.

— Переплюнула Капитана Америку, а? — хмыкнул Клинт. — Собрала коллекцию?  
Десятый на него зашипел, а Вторая всего лишь пренебрежительно задрала хвост. Именно поэтому Вторую Наташа особенно уважает — за непоколебимую уверенность в том, что всякая мысль, выраженная Клинтом, есть не стоящая внимания чепуха.   
— Я хороша во всём. Вообще во всём, — пожала плечами Наташа. — Ничего не поделаешь, остаётся только смириться.  
У Клинта один кот, у Кэпа — два.  
У Наташи — одиннадцать с половиной. Она пока что абсолютная рекордсменка, ей посвящены несколько строк в Книге рекордов Гиннесса. Что важнее: это же практически готовое боевое подразделение. Пока ещё не очень боевое на самом-то деле, так, диванные войска, но Наташа своего добьётся.  
И ежели кто завидует, пусть делает это молча.   
Кэп — не завидует.

***  
В мире после неслучившейся катастрофы слишком много суеты, и Наташа уже завтра в безбожную рань вылетает в Монреаль, чтобы провести семинар для доноров котов, для которых пока не удалось подыскать компаньонов. Некоторые из волонтёров жалуются, например, что от трёх котов у них уже идет голова кругом. Слабаки.  
Сегодня же (Брюса вызвали в представительство ООН на другом конце континента) Наташа имеет возможность посидеть в тишине — с книгой и обложившись практически неотличимыми друг от друга котами. Ей… ей хорошо.  
Внезапно. И от того, насколько хорошо, вдруг делается неловко, неприятно, даже несколько стыдно. Быть счастливым — нормально, написано в книгах, авторы которых никогда не теряли котов. Не откладывать книгу, в которой все чудесным образом воскресают, не умирают, не остаются навсегда искалеченными.   
Наташа хмурится. Данжер бы…  
Если честно, она не знает, что сказал бы Данжер. Может, впервые в жизни бы не осудил.   
В гостиную входит Кэп. Он сегодня тоже неприкаян и одинок: Тони Старк в такие времена везде и всякому нужен. Впрочем, Кэп, которому тоже по жизни перепало на редкость много дерьма, выглядит расслабленным, спокойным, умиротворенным. И на его ногах пушистые розовые тапки-зайцы, в шутку подаренные Клинтом.   
У Кэпа в руках две кружки, и одну он сует Наташе.  
— Какао, — объявляет. — Какао всё делает лучше, а?  
Тяжелее всего привыкнуть к тому, то случилась куча всякого дерьма, но — даже и не вопреки, просто: после — счастливым быть можно. И даже нужно. При любой возможности.


	3. Добыча вонючих цветов методом глубокого бурения

Для: PaleFire, драббл, 500 слов, дженовый бакинат

Наталья Романова любит пионы. Это потому что она в СССР родилась. Это потому что торчат из нее во все стороны эти… пережитки и перегибы на местах. Вот и цветы ей нужны такие вонючие, что у Баки чешется в носу. Он мог бы заказать доставку — этот прекрасный новый мир, в котором достаточно написать в специальном окошке на сайте, чего тебе нужно, и перевести деньги с карты. И никогда не встречаться с человеком, который соберет вонючий букет и доставит к двери Натальи.  
Но нет. Это же Романова. Она скажет:  
— Я ожидала большего старания.  
А это всё равно что объявление войны, а пленных Наталья не берет.  
— Такие пионы, какие были на соседской даче рядом с пионерлагерем в…  
...в каком году, упоминать нельзя даже под пытками. А то все узнают, что Наталья… Это тоже упоминать нельзя ни при каких обстоятельствах.  
— Такие, с бархатными лепестками. Нежно-алые, словно рассвет.  
Для Баки любые цветы, хоть даже нежно-алые — пытка. Однажды он сутки провел в контейнере с отходами цветочного производства и провонял насквозь. Он ненавидит цветы.  
У Натальи день рождения двенадцатого. У неё юбилей, солидная круглая дата, и она, улыбаясь, говорит:  
— Да-да, двадцать семь лет. Да я и не отмечаю обычно.  
Это знак: Баки должен её гребаные пионы. Раздобыть лично и со всем старанием. На всё про всё у него три дня.

***  
Сперва он выясняет, что это за сорт такой. Олд Фейсфул не годится — он выведен в девяностые. Возможно, речь идёт о пионе Айсберг, популярном в СССР в ранние шестидесятые (все мы помним, что Наталье исполняется двадцать семь, так что - всё сходится). Решено.  
Следующее, что должен сделать Баки — мерзостно.  
Он надевает спортивные штаны и отправляется на Брайтон.

***  
В него трижды стреляют. Две пули отскакивают от руки. Одна не отскакивает.

***  
Его называют мерзким педиком слишком много раз, чтобы продолжать реагировать. Просто тут так принято.

***  
Он слишком глубоко забурился в эти глубины, чтобы смущаться явной противозаконностью происходящего, хотя весь последний год старается соблюдать правила и переходить улицу в положенном месте. И не ковырять в зубах ножом.  
Ради гребаного букета он готов идти по трупам, даже если потом Стив будет смотреть с укором и печалью. Стива он боится меньше Натальи. Любит, пожалуй, больше, а боится меньше. Наталья его ведь уничтожит. Морально. Одним взглядом. И, может, парой слов.  
Идти по трупам не приходится, букет не вполне свеж, но это тот самый букет. Всего две сломанные руки и ни одна из них не принадлежит Баки.

***  
— О, не стоило, — говорит Наталья, принимая букет. Вжимается лицом в вонючие бутоны, глубоко вдыхает. — Всегда их ненавидела.  
И швыряет букет в утилизатор.  
— Но… но.. — только и бормочет Баки. Шрам от третьей пули ещё ноет и зудит.  
— Это как с твоей рукой, — небрежно поясняет Наталья. — То, что ты ненавидишь, но никак не можешь избавиться, потому что это всё равно часть тебя.  
Пионы окончательно исчезают в зеве утилизатора, но их тяжелый приторный запах продолжает витать.  
— О.  
— Спасибо. Сейчас проветрю.


End file.
